We have only just begun
by kurrumu
Summary: 6 years after they found One Piece and said goodbyes. Luffy decide that he wanted to reunite the crew and travel for new adventures. But what if some member of th crew had a family. How will the crew react? What will happen?
1. Prologue

Of course I do not own One Piece.

 **W** **e have only just begun**

 **Prologue**

It has been 6 years since the crew disbanded. So many rumours about where they were. And one day a person said to the newspaper that he saw the Thousand Sunny in the ocean. 2 months have passed and no sight of the ship but some peoples start saying they were back.

Somewhere on the sea of East Blue… A certain crew was cheering the return of a certain long-nose sniper.

-Usopp is back! Kanpai!, Said straw-hat Luffy.

-Kanpai! Said the other members.

-Welcome back. Said Chopper.

-Thanks mina. Said Usopp.

-So the only ones missing are Nami-swan and that stupid marimo! Tells Sanji.

-Super! The crew will be soon complete! Expresses Franky.

-Nami-san is probably at Cocoyashi but Zoro-san… States Brook.

-I know that if we found Nami-san we will probably find Zoro. Said Robin

-What do you mean Robin? Ask Luffy.

-You all see… Said a smirking Robin.

End of the prologue

How was it? Short I know but I have only just begun.


	2. Chapter 1

I still don't own One Piece (damn it)

Chapter 1

On the Thousand Sunny

Luffy had sent a letter to everyone in the crew that said they should met at his hometown and that he would be waiting for them. Everybody answer to his letter except for Zoro because he was probably lost and so impossible to join and strangely Nami, but they all guessed that she probably was staying in Cocoyashi island. Robin was the first to arrive, Sanji just after her and he was really happy to see his Robin-chwan, next it was Chopper, then Franky and Brook and finaly Usopp.

-Oh long until we arrive? Ask Luffy.

-In less than 1 hour if everything goes well. Said a calm Robin.

-Ah I'm so happy, I will have the chance to meet my Nami-swan! Said a dreamy Sanji.

-I wonder if she will let me see her panty, Said an also dreamy Brook.

-Don't forget Zoro! Remind them Chopper.

-Pfft… There's no obligation to find him. Said a piss off Sanji.

-What are you saying Sanji? Said Usopp.

-What I mean is that that idiot is probably lost and you know it will surely be impossible to find him. Said Sanji.

-Yeah you're probably right but remember what Robin-sis said about that problem. If we found Nami-sis we will be able to found Zoro-bro. Even if I don't really know what that means! Said Franky.

-You all will know when the time comes. Said Robin in a secretly way.

-Hey guys! I see Cocoyashi island! Said an overly excited Luffy.

Time-skip

-So this is where Nami lived! It's so hot compare to Drum Island! Said Chopper.

-Yes it is. Said Usopp.

-Ah I am so happy I will have the chance to see Nami-swan and Nojiko-swan. Said a really happy Sanji.

-Who is Nojoko-san? Ask Brook.

-Nami is one-chan. Said Usopp.

-Yohohoho, is she has beautiful as Nami-san? Ask Brook again but only to Sanji.

-Yes she is! Answer the cook.

-NAMI WHERE ARE YOU? Said a little bit too loud Luffy.

-We should probably go to her mikan plantation. Said Usopp.

-Yeah you're right. Said Robin.

In the town two children were ruining. In fact a little girl with green curly hair of 4 years old was trying to catch her brother of 5 years old who had orange hair and was also a faster runner and was carrying a training-sword.

-Oni-chan will you please stop ruining? Ask the little girl.

-No we will be late and mom won't be happy, if we are. Said her brother.

-I know but we have to find dad because if we do not find him mom won't be happy. Tell her sister.

He didn't slow and continue to run. But…

-Ah! Scream the little girl who was falling.

But before she reaches the ground someone catch her.

-Are you alright little ojou-san? Ask her a blond man.

And she said in her head: _My prince._

-Yes I'm, thank you sir. Answer the little girl.

He let her stand.

-Kina! Are you okay you clumsy girl? Ask her brother.

-Yes Oni-chan. Kina answer.

-Thank you sir, for helping my little sister! Said the little boy.

-It was normal. Said the blond man.

-Oy Sanji! Are you coming or not! Said a guy with a straw-hat.

-Yes I'm coming captain. Bye bye you two. Said Sanji.

And so he left.

-Geez, Kina you are so clumsy. Hey Kina did you heard what I said? Ask her brother.

-Oni-chan? Said Kina.

-Yes Kina. Said her brother.

-I think I just found my prince… Said his sister.

-Hein?

End of the first chapter, I hope that you like it. I hope that I didn't make a lot of mistakes…


	3. Chapter 2

I'm really sorry for the mistakes but I think I get better. Anyway chapter two I hope you will enjoy.

I don't own One Piece.

Chapter 2

She was working on her plantation of mikan. She had a Dutch braid and was wearing a red wine tank top and a clear blue shirt. The sun was high in the sky, it was a hot summer day of august, and it has been a good harvest this year. Nothing like the year when he have come to her island because he was lost, but that had made him stay longer with her because the temperature was so bad, storm after storm, and she was somehow really glad because thanks to that they were what they were now.

She was thankful of everything that happens to her since she has met Luffy. The tears were worth every happy memory that she have of their adventures. Of course she was happy of her situation now and didn't regret but she still missed them. The boldness and stupidity of her captain, the lies of Usopp, the princess treatment that Sanji gave her and his cooking, the kindness and innocence of their doctor, the intelligence and calmness of Robin, the super and weird nicknames that Franky gave to the crew, the music and the tea of Brook, and she also misses the time Zoro and Sanji fought over everything. She still communicates with Robin but still…

She went inside of her house, it was almost the same house of her childhood house but a little bigger. She went to her bedroom open a drawer of her night table and took the journal that she had written during their journey. And to be honest she was really feeling nostalgic.

At the same time.

``I'm lost`` at least he knew it. How could he get lost in an island that he has been living in for more than 5 years? He was as lost as the first day that he came… He passes his hand on his short green hair and let a sigh escape from his mouth. If she was with him she will probably laugh or be exasperated of his handicap.

He thought of every time he had been lost during their journey and wonder how could every time she was in danger he was able to find her some way or another.

He decides to keep walking and try to find his way back home.

Other peoples.

Kina was wearing a white dress and her green curly hairs were in pigtails. And her brother was wearing a pair of short and a plain t-shirt. They were at the port and saw a pirate flag. They totally freaked out. But they didn't saw the jollyroger of the ship.

-``Faster Kina we must tell mom and dad that there is a pirate ship in the port`` Said her brother.

-``I'm doing my best Nobu Oni-chan`` Said Kina.

So they run and run, as fast as they could.

Back to the crew.

They were all standing in front of Nami's childhood house.

-`` So this is where Nami-san grown up`` Said Brook.

\- `` Yes it is`` Said Usopp.

\- `` It's peaceful`` Said Robin.

\- `` I'm going to see my Nami-swan`` Said a really happy Sanji.

Luffy knock at the door and somebody answer.

-``Hello? `` Said Nojiko.

-`` Oh Nojiko! `` Said Usopp.

-`` Everybody! `` Said Nojiko.

-`` Nojiko-swan`` Said Sanji.

-`` So this is the famous Nojiko-san, Nami-san's big sister? And excuse-me miss but may I saw your pantie? `` Said Brook.

-``Hein? `` Reply an insulted Nojiko.

-``Never mind. But Nojiko-san it's a pleasure to meet you my name is Nico Robin.`` Said a friendly Robin.

-`` Oh nice to meet you too, Nami have talked to me a lot about all of you.`` Said Nojiko.

-`` Speaking of Nami. Where is she? `` Ask Chopper.

-`` She isn't here. `` Answer Nojiko.

-`` What?`` Answer everyone except Robin.

-`` I mean she no longer live in this house but she live next door.`` Said a calm Nojiko.

-`` Ah thank you! See you later! `` Said a very excited Luffy.

So they walked to the next house. And they knock this time at the right door and heard footstep coming and someone open the door.

Nami's P.O.V.

She open the door and they were all there standing in front of her. She couldn't believe it. They all said ``hello`` at the same time. And they hug so tight. She really couldn't believe it. They just enter like it was the most normal thing to do; Robin and Brook excuse themselves while entering in her house. Sanji was fanning at her. She just couldn't believe everything was normal, like they didn't realise that 6 years have passed since she had all saw them.

-`` Why are you all here? `` She asked them still confused.

\- `` We have decided to go to another journey all together, so I'm taking you to the ship so we can go! `` Answer Luffy like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

\- `` What?`` Said an even more confused Nami.

\- `` But as you see we still didn't have found Zoro…`` Said Luffy.

She just couldn't believe what Luffy have just told her. It must be her imagination. Because she has just heard Luffy saying that they were going back to the ship all together and start other adventure.

-``Nami did you heard what I said? `` Said luffy who was waving his head in front of her face to get her attention back.

-`` Luffy-bro I think Nami-sis is just confused by what you just told her! `` Said Franky.

``Yes I'm`` she thought.

-`` Nami I just said that we were going to do another journey all together!`` Said a screaming Luffy.

-`` You don't need to scream, but Luffy it's a little bit complicated, I can't go.`` She said.

-`` Eh why's that Nami`` Said Chopper.

-`` It's not like I can't, it's just… argh… it's too complicated.`` Said Nami.

-`` But Nami, we need you you're the navigator, our friend and also Robin said that if we wanted to find Zoro we must find you first.`` Said Luffy.

-`` Nami-swan you know that we're not obligated to find Marimo.`` Said the cook.

`` Hein what did Robin told them?`` `thought Nami `` Oh did she told them?``

-`` In fact Luffy, Zoro...`` She was trying to said something but she was cut by the sound of a slamming door.

And there he was Zoro, with all his swords, standing in the entrance.

-`` Nami, are you okay? Your sister told me that there was a group of pirates who were looking for you and she was scarred for your safety.`` screamed a panicked Zoro who soon realized that his sister-in-law tricked him and that in front of him was standing all of his old crewmates. A small blush appears on his cheeks.

After a minute that have seems like an hour for Nami she managed to say: `` everyone in fact, Robin was right because if you wanted to find one of us you probably would have found the other at the same time because… ZORO AND I ARE MARRIED! `` She said brusquely and fast because of the stressed.

Several blink no sound until…

-`` What`` by everyone except Robin who already knew it…

End of chapter 2

Finish, I hope that you liked it.


	4. Chapter 3

I don't know One Piece…

Chapter 3

Sanji's P.O.V.

His goddess, his angel, his princess, his queen… How could it be? He had thought that she will have wait for him for her prince charming on his white horse. But she was married and if it couldn't get better she was married to the Marimo. But somehow it didn't surprise him that much. He will still continue to treat her like a princess and will try to still her from that stupid swordsman.

Back to a global P.O.V.

Everybody calm themselves and took a seat in the living room. Everybody was staring at Zoro and Nami like they were some kind of strange animal. It was really awkward and everybody knew it except Luffy who was not really catching and realizing the situation or he didn't care at all.

Zoro was still embarrassed by the entrance he made and by the situation. He knew that one day their friends would have known but not like that. Zoro look at his wife and just by the face she made he knew that she was probably more embarrassed that he was.

Chopper had a big blush on his cheeks. Franky was trying not to burst in tear of happiness for his friends. Brook wanted to ask a certain question to Nami but he was not only scarred of Nami, he was also scarred of Zoro now. Usopp didn't really know what to think he was only wondered how those two could be married when they were so different then he thought that in fact they weren't that different. Robin already knows it because she and Nami exchange letters every time.

`` So you two are married? `` Ask Usopp, he was the first one to talk since they had told them the news.

``Yes, we are. `` Said Zoro in a serious tone. Nami look at him for a second, before turning her attention back to the crew.

`` And how come Robin-sis knew it but not us? `` Ask Franky.

`` Nami and I wrote letter to each other all the time so of course I knew it.`` Answer an always calm Robin.

`` Nami-swan your prince is here you could break up with the stupid Marimo and come in the arms of your true love!`` Said Sanji.

`` What did the fucking love-cook just said? Hey Nosebleed-kun her true love is me! `` Said Zoro with a smirk.

`` Yohohoho true love is beautiful! `` Said Brook. And at this Zoro blush of a new kind shade of red.

`` Love is super!`` Said Franky with his traditional pose.

`` Anyway thank you but no Sanji-kun. `` Said Nami.

Luffy who hadn't said a single thing since the beginning finally decides to talk.

`` Hey guys, why do you make such a great deal about the fact that they are married? `` Ask Luffy.

They all look at each other and didn't really know what to say because they all know that somehow their captain was right.

Suddenly two little children running walk in the house and the boy said: ``Daddy, mommy there's a pirate ship in the port!``

A long silence.

`` Euh guys these two are our children Nobu and Kina. `` Said Nami.

`` Children`` Scream Sanji faster than the other.

`` Yes`` Said Zoro.

``Guys say``Hello`` to the crewmates of daddy and mommy. `` Said Nami talking to her children with a very sweet voice.

``Hello`` Said Nobu with confidence.

``Euh… hello`` Said a really shy Kina.

`` Hey aren't the children of earlier? `` Ask Usopp.

`` Oh yes it's them`` Said Chopper.

The two parents didn't seem to understand what their friends mean, but Kina soon realize something.

`` Oh the prince of this morning! `` Said Kina while pointing Sanji.

``Huh`` Said Everyone looking at Sanji and suddenly a dark aura emerged from Zoro who look like he was really angry.

``Oh oh Zoro is doting father side! `` Whisper Nami to Robin who try to contain her laugh.

`` What did she mean by her prince you fucking pervert!`` Said a very furious Zoro.

`` How should I know shitty-head! The only thing I know is that your daughter knows what a true prince look like! `` Said Sanji.

And so they shoot insult at each other, fight a little bit until Nami got angry at them when they almost broke something and separate the two of them. Nami was angry at the fact that the two of them were still fighting like children but she was also happy to see that nothing had change. All of the crewmates that had somehow stood up go back to their seats and Kina sat at the left of Zoro and Nobu at the right of Nami. Franky almost burst in tear at the family that he had in front of him.

`` So Luffy why are you all here again?`` Ask Nami and with that she gets the attention of everyone.

`` Like I said before we came to reform the crew back and go on another journey! `` Said a serious Luffy.

Nami and Zoro look at each other knowing what the oter thought of the preposition.

`` Everyone like you all knows, Zoro and I have now children and we can't leave them and they're also very young.`` Said Nami with a small smile.

`` Yeah we know, but why do they not come with us!`` Said Luffy without another thought. Everybody smile.

`` Oh that's right!`` Said Zoro.

The two children look at each other and smile, they were so happy to go in the same journey that they parents had did.

`` Super the crew is back! `` Said Franky.

`` Yes Zoro and the children can go but I can't.`` Said Nami. Everybody stared at her.

`` Why's that Nami? `` Said a very confused Luffy.

`` Yeah why's that? `` Said Zoro who didn't seem to know why his lover said that.

`` Zoro, remember what I told you 2 weeks ago! `` Said Nami.

Zoro keeps thinking but nothing. He really didn't remember what she told him.

`` I can't believe that you forgot what I told you!`` Said Nami. She then whisper something in his ear. And Zoro open his eyes and had the face of someone who just realise something big.

`` Sorry Nami I forgot. `` Said Zoro.

`` What is it Zoro?`` Ask Usopp.

`` Nami won't be able to come with you and me too, to be honest.`` Answer Zoro.

`` Why's that? I don't care about the Marimo, but why can't my Nami-Swan came with us?`` Ask a desperate Sanji.

`` In fact everyone…`` Nami was trying to say but was interrupted by Zoro.

`` Nami can't go because we made something about one month ago and will come in 8 months! `` Said Zoro with a big smirk.

Nami blush again. Robin smile.

`` What? How could you, Marimo? `` Said Sanji.

`` Damn shitty cook! She's my wife, where did you think those two came from and how? `` Said Zoro.

They all blush except Zoro, Sanji who was angry and Luffy who hadn't understand one thing of what Zoro said.

`` So why can't you come, Nami? `` Ask Luffy.

They all fell of their chairs.

`` I can't believe! Did you hear what I just said?`` Ask him Zoro.

`` No I didn't understand! `` Said Luffy with a smile.

`` Nobu and Kina understood! How could you not when two kids of 5 and 4 years old did? `` Ask Nami.

`` Wow they're genius! `` Said Luffy.

`` Luffy. Zoro and Nami are going to have a little baby. `` Finally said Robin.

`` Really wow! But why can't you come, Nami? `` Ask Luffy.

`` Luffy, Nami can't give birth on the sea. `` Said Zoro.

`` Why is that? We have Chopper that his a doctor on the ship.`` Sand Luffy.

They all looked at him, then at Chopper who nod and finally at Nami and Zoro.

`` Hey he's right for once! `` Said Zoro at Nami.

`` Ok you won, I'm coming with you! `` Finally accept Nami.

They all cheered. Sanji made dinner, they talk, they smile and decide they will leave tomorrow. During the dinner Zoro kissed Nami on the lips in front of everyone. Tomorrow will be exciting.

End of chapter 3… To be continued…

Did you like it? I hope so.


	5. Chapter 4

Happy New Year everyone, I wish you all love, happiness, luck, health and success.

I don't own One Piece.

Chapter 4

In the morning Nami had call Nojiko and Genzo to come to their house because she had something important to tell them. She wore a cute white dress that went just above the knee. She had her hair down.

They were all sitting at the kitchen table. Zoro, Nami and their children and in front of them were sitting Nojiko and Genzo. They knew already that Nami was pregnant and they had just told that they were going to leave with Luffy. They didn't say anything until Nojiko…

`` So… you're going to leave for a journey with your crewmates and you're going to bring your two kids with you. And Nami will probably give birth on the sea. `` Said Nojiko.

`` Yes…`` Answer the couple.

Nojiko smile at their answer, because she always knew that this will have come, except the picture she had in mind didn't included the pregnancy of her little sister.

`` That's completely stupid! `` Genzo suddenly shouted. Then look at Zoro.`` At first I wasn't completely ok with the fact that Nami will married you, because I was believing and still am that Nami could do better than you, but I finally accepted. Because I thought that yeah you were a stupid swordsman but you will always protect her. But what I didn't that you weren't only stupid you are also an irresponsible husband and father since you are ready to bring with you your two young children and your pregnant wife! `` Said a furious Genzo.

`` Genzo I think you are overreacting.`` Said a calm Nojiko.

`` No I'm not. I'm only acting like any father will be.`` Shouted Genzo.

Zoro decided it was time to use the big way. So he puts is two hands on the table bow his head.

`` Father-in-law, I will protect them like I always did. So please accept our decision.`` Almost begged Zoro. And it reminds him the day when he told him that he wanted to marry Nami.

`` Zoro, raised your head.`` Said Genzo and so Zoro raised his head and thought that he won but…

Genzo knocked Zoro his head with his fist.

`` Don't call me father-in-law you still don't deserve it and even if you begged me. It's my final answer. `` Said Genzo who stood up and leave the house.

It went silent for at least three minutes. Until Nojiko stood up and said.

`` Don't worry I will take care of your house when you won't be here. So I will be !`` Said Nojiko.

Nojiko left the house. And without a word Nami and Zoro stood up and start preparing their baggage and the ones of their Nobu and Kina. After two hours, they closed the front door and went to Bell-mere's grave. Name was now also wearing a big white hat and white high heel. Nami get on her knee.

`` Bell-mere, Zoro and I with our two and soon three, will be going on a journey with Luffy and everyone. So take care of us and watch us. I love you`` Said Nami.

`` Bye bye Grandma.`` Said Nobu and Kina.

`` I will proted them as I always did and will. I will protect her smile. `` Promised Zoro.

Nami stood up and they all leave. Nami look back and smile at the view of her mikan grove.

`` Nami, are you coming? `` Ask Zoro.

`` I'm coming!`` She said and start running to catch them.

 _At the port, on the Sunny._

`` When will they arrive? `` Ask Luffy.

`` Soon.`` Answer Robin who was reading a book.

`` Zoro-bros and Nami-sis are sure taking their time! `` Said Franky.

`` Nami-swan! Robin-chwan! I will be travelling with them again!`` Said Sanji.

`` You know Sanji you won't be able to flirt with Nami now. Because as you know she's now married and a mother, and I also don't think Zoro will like if you flirt with his wife.`` Said Usopp.

`` Uh it doesn't matter if she's married and I don't care about Zoro. I will show her that the man she needed it's me and not that shitty-Marimo. She will fall in love with me and broke up with him and we will be happy forever. `` Said Sanji.

`` Yohohoho! It's cute. `` Said Brook.

`` I will now have to take care of the health of children and will help Nami gave birth. `` Said Chopper.

`` You will be great Chopper, don't worry. `` Said Robin still reading her book.

``Don't say that you jerk; you know it doesn't make me happy when you praised me! `` Said Chopper while doing his strange dance.

They heard noise in the port.

`` Hey it's Nami and the others. What are they doing? `` Said a man.

(The same situation when Nami left)

`` Oh it's them! `` Said Luffy.

`` Everyone`` Scream Nami who had in her arm Kina.

Zoro was holding the entire luggage and had Nobu on his shoulders. They were running really fast.

`` Don't let them pass! `` Screamed Genzo to the town peoples.

`` Everyone! Set sail! `` Screamed Nami.

`` Ok girlie! `` Screamed Franky.

``Not again! Nami-chan, stay here! `` Said an old man.

`` Luffy! Catch our luggage! `` Shouted Zoro at his captain at the same time that he throws them.

Luffy catch them in time with the help of Robin.

And they run faster. Zoro and Nami jump at the same time still holding their children in the Thousand Sunny.

`` Nami! Zoro! Nobu! Kina! Come back here! `` Said Genzo.

`` Bye everyone! `` Said Nami.

`` Zoro you bastard! `` Shouted Genzo to Zoro.

`` I will protect them! I promise! `` Yelled Zoro.

`` You better be! `` Said Genzo.

`` Bye bye! `` Said Nobu and Kina while waiving at the town peoples.

By the time they couldn't see Cocoyashi anymore they were cheering the return of the Straw-Hat pirates.

`` Hooray for the return of the Straw-Hat pirates! And welcome to our new crew members Nobu and Kina! `` Said Luffy.

They all made a toast.

End of chapter 4. To be continued…

I hope that you liked it. Please reviews it always makes me smile. Again happy New Year.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Chapter 5

They had been sailing for two hours; it was almost time for lunch. Nami and Robin were under the parasol near the mikans trees, they were talking about all and nothing, laughing like the old days. Robin was wearing a purple tank top with a dark blue short, she was not wearing shoes. Nami was still wearing her white dress but didn't wear her hat anymore and she was barefoot like Robin.

`` And then Zoro said he was late because he was searching for Nobu and Kina except that I was the one who sent the children to look for him!`` Said Nami at Robin who was laughing at what Nami had just told her.

Chopper, Luffy, Usopp and Nobu were playing hide and seek around the Thousand Sunny. Nobu was the one who was searching for them. He had easily found Chopper who was hiding behind a tree, then Usopp who was hiding in the stock room. He still hadn't found Luffy, until he heard a noise that came from the dining room. Usopp and Chopper follow him. Nobu open the door and saw Luffy who kept asking about when the lunch will be ready.

`` So Sanji. When are we going to eat? `` Ask Luffy for the fourth time.

`` Hey shitty-captain! Like I said two minutes ago it will be ready when it will be ready!`` Shouted Sanji.

`` Luffy, I found you. `` Said Nobu.

Luffy blinks and said: `` Oh! That's right we were playing hide and seek!``

`` How could you forget? `` Ask a desperate Usopp.

`` Well that idiot came in my kitchen to hide somewhere then he saw that I was cooking and forgot. `` Said Sanji.

Then Nobu, Chopper and Usopp, saw that Sanji and Luffy weren't alone. Kina was helping Sanji in the kitchen.

`` Oh Kina! What are you doing? `` Ask Nobu to his little sister.

`` Ah oni-chan! I'm helping Sanji-san to cook the lunch. `` Answer Kina who was mixing something.

`` Now everyone out of my kitchen! Except from you Kina-chan. `` Said Sanji.

Outside Luffy, Nobu, Usopp and Chopper decide to play tag.

Franky was transforming the bedroom of the girls and the boys. To create a smaller but individual room for Robin, a small bedroom for the two kids soon three and finally a bedroom for Zoro and Nami. He also planned of adding some security device on the ship for the safety of the children.

Brook was with Zoro in the crow nest; Brook was watching outside to see if an island appears or a ship. Zoro was doing his training.

`` So Zoro. You're a father. `` Said Brook.

`` Yes, I am`` Said Zoro who didn't stop his training.

``How is it to be a father? `` Ask Brook.

`` It's strange and at the same time natural. It's a full-time job. It's fun. You always worried about everything. You must teach them things but they also teach you many things. `` Answer Zoro.

A strange pause, then Zoro stop his training, looked at Brook and ask: `` Why are you asking? `` Ask Zoro.

`` As you know I'm no longer what you could consider as alive, and I always ask myself how it would have been to have kids and maybe grandkids.`` Said Brook.

`` Ah I understand. But you know Brook, when Nami and I told story about the crew to Kina and Nobu we talked a lot about you. And when the kids were asking story about you they didn't name you Brook or Soul king or the skeleton but as Brook ojii-san. `` Told him Zoro.

Brook was really happy and smile.

`` Yohohoho! Ojii-san! I'm so happy! `` Said Brook.

Then they heard Sanji shout that the lunch was ready!

Luffy was the first to seat at the table follow by Chopper, Usopp and Nobu. Then Nami and Robin follow by Franky, and finaly Brook and Zoro.

`` Hey guys! Your lunch was made by me but also by Kina-chan! `` Said Sanji.

`` Really! `` Said Zoro.

Kina sat beside Brook and in front of Zoro who was sitting next to Nami.

Everyone start eating.

`` Oh! It's really good Kina-chan. `` Said Robin.

Kina looked at Sanji and smiled. Then they kept talking about all and nothing, they laugh, they shouted at Luffy who was taking food of the plates of the others.

`` Brook ojii-san, do you like it? `` Ask Kina with an innocent voice.

`` Yes, I'm. My stomach is full even if I don't have a stomach! Yohohoho!`` Said Brook then laugh.

After the lunch Sanji was finishing doing the dishing. Zoro, Kina and Nobu were doing their after-lunch nap. Usopp was now helping Franky. Brook was playing music. Nami was looking at the log post while Chopper was in the library reading books about pregnancy and helping giving birth and Luffy was looking at Nami's stomach.

`` Luffy, what are you doing? `` Ask Nami.

`` Looking if your baby will make a move. `` Said a very serious Luffy.

`` Luffy… I'm six weeks pregnant. The baby won't make a move until at least the end of the second semester and I'm still at the beginning…`` Said Nami.

So the day passed Luffy got tired of asking question and decide to go disturb Chopper who was not really happy. Kina and Nobu woke up then woke up their father. Nobu asked him to train him and they went to the crow nest. Kina went to see her mom who was now with Robin and the three of them decide to take a bath all together. Sanji follow them so he could peek on them but Zoro saw him and they start fighting. After dinner, while everyone were finishing cleaning the kitchen.

`` Hey guys! I've a super surprise to show you! `` Said Franky.

They all follow him and saw what he had him and Usopp working on. They were really happy. Luffy didn't understand why Nami and Zoro shared the same bedroom. Sanji also didn't understand but for different reasons.

At night.

Zoro was on top of Nami and the two of them were making out. Zoro then flipped him and Nami so that Nami was resting on his chest.

`` You know Nami. I'm very happy now. `` Said Zoro.

`` Why's that? `` She asks while caressing his chest.

`` Because I'm the strongest swordsman in the world, I'm married to the most beautiful girl in the world, I'm the father of two kids and soon three, I'm with my friends again, on the ship that I love and I will probably have sex with my sexy wife tonight. `` Told her Zoro with a big smirk.

`` Yes, you must be happy…`` Said Nami with a sensual voice.

They kept making out and they made love then fall asleep in each other's arms.

In the morning Luffy brusquely open the door and walked in the bedroom, and he soon gets out. In the dinning room, Chopper asked him what happens to him when Luffy take his seat.

`` I went in the bedroom of Zoro and Nami to wake them up. But they suddenly hit me saying that I shouldn't come in other people's bedroom. Zoro was the angrier of the two of them and Nami's cheeks were red. Maybe she's sick? `` Said Luffy.

When Nami and Zoro came in the dinnig room they were still very angry at Luffy. And they decide to add a locket to their door.

End of chapter 5.

To be continued even if it's not on a pitch.

I think of skipping Longtown and go already to Red Line. It will be more interesting.

I hope that you liked it and please review it always make me smile (you can even wrote things like keep the good work or hello), I don't care it only makes me smile.


	7. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! How are you doing? Like I said before, I will skip Longtown and go directly to when they're going to pass Red Line.

So here we go

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Chapter 6

It's been more than a month since they had reunited the crew and start sailing again. They were in front of Red Line ready to take Reverse Moutain. Nami was wearing a long black and red gipsy skirt with a short white tank top. She had a long necklace with a lot of bracelet; she had her hair in a carousel braid. Her daughter Kina was wearing a really cute yellow dress with black bicycles print on it. Robin was wearing a blue jean with a simple white blouse and she had some of her button open.

Everybody was getting ready to pass the Reverse Mountain; Nami was looking at her log post but glancing at her children at the same time to make sure they were safe. Franky was checking if the Sunny will be alright for the chock. Everybody was at their position. Nobu and Kina were also helping the crew.

`` Okay is everybody ready? `` Asked Nami with a serious voice.

`` Yes! `` Shouted the crew.

`` Okay! Nobu and Kina, inside the ship! `` Said Zoro in his father mood, `` You too, Nami! ``

`` What! `` Said Nobu and Nami. Kina decided to do what her father said.

`` I understand why Nobu and Kina should but why I should and why are you ordering me around! I'm the navigator of this ship! `` Said a furious Nami to Zoro.

`` Nami! You can navigate us from the crow nest, if you're worried about that.`` Said Zoro. `` Now hurry up and go inside. ``

``Like I just said why do I need to go inside! `` Said Nami.

`` Because of that… `` Said Zoro pointing her belly, `` I don't think it's a good idea for you to be outside when we are going to ride this and while you're in your twelve weeks of pregnancie! `` Shouted Zoro. Nami smile at what he said, he was so worried about her.

`` Okay, okay! You win! Are you happy… `` She told him, then goes near him and kisses him on the lips.

`` Kina, Nobu! Let's go to the crow nest! `` Said Nami with a happy voice.

They were now in the crow nest and Nami start shouting orders around. Everything was ready.

`` Here we go! `` Shouted Luffy.

Nobu and Kina were so excited, Nobu was running and jumping around; Kina was much calmer than her brother and keep looking at the window with her eyes wide open.

`` A whale! `` Suddenly screamed Kina in the intercom. Nobu abruptly stopped and ran to see his sister and the whale.

`` Laboon! `` Said some of the crewmates.

Everyone was now reunited in front of Laboon. Zoro explain to his kid who was Laboon.

`` Laboon we're going for another journey but we will come back soon I promise.`` Told Luffy to Laboon with a serious tone in his voice.

The whale makes some noise and the crew wave back at him. And the crew was finally on Grand Line. Everyone was back doing what they were doing. Nami was standing next to Zoro.

`` So Zoro-kun was worried for his little wife…`` Teased Nami.

Zoro was looking at Nami and put his arm around her neck to bring her closer to him.

`` Of course you idiot, you're my wife and carring our child in your belly.`` Said Zoro.

`` So it was for the baby. `` Said Nami.

`` No. The baby was the reason I made up so that you will accept. `` Said Zoro with a smirk.

Nami didn't know what to think of that but let it go and pull him into a hug.

`` I love you. `` Said Nami.

`` I love you more…`` Said Zoro.

Nami was going to argue with what he just said and tell him it was impossible, but two little but still powerful thing barge into their hug.

`` Hey! You two! `` Said Zoro taking in his arm Kina and Nami Nobu. Zoro pull them into a big family hug and kissing Nami's forehead.

`` I love you all. `` Finally said Zoro.

`` Me, I love dad,mom, Oni-san, future baby and everyone else!`` Said Kina.

Luffy who was passing by saw the hug and decide to rush to them to be in there hug.

`` Luffy! `` Screamed Nami. Zoro laughs.

`` Everyone! Come here! `` Scream Luffy. The rest of their crewmates join them into their hug when Luffy told them to come. Usopp, Chopper and Franky were the first to join them, then Sanji and Brook who went to the side of Nami and finally Robin.

After that they all went for dinner and during the dinner Luffy ask the question that everyone wanted to know.

`` So, how did you two have got married? `` Asked Luffy. Everyone then look at Zoro and Nami. Name sighed.

`` It was more than 5 years ago, it was raining a lot and there was a lot of storm…`` Said Nami.

 **Flashback**

It was raining a lot, the harvest had been a disaster and it was impossible for sailing and every sane person will know that. Nami was with her sister Nojiko, drinking tea and they were talking about all and nothing. Nami was wearing a skinny jean with a sweater, it was really cold outside.

`` So Nami, have you thought about getting married? `` Asked her sister. Nami cough.

`` What is that question! `` Said Nami.

`` I'm only asking… Because you know… Maybe you should find someone and acheived one of your most secret dream… Having children! `` Said Nojiko.

`` Ha ha ha! Are you aware of what you're saying?! `` Said Nami to her sister.

`` Why are you reacting like that? If you're worried about finding a guy, I know that there are a lot of men who wants to marry you. `` Said her sister.

`` A lot of men…`` Said Nami who was trying not to laugh.

`` Fusuke, Kyosuke, Nokito `` Said Nojiko before Nami interrupted her.

`` Wait stop, Nojiko. You're taking this way too far! `` Said a little panicked name.

`` What? Oh! `` Said Nojiko who looked like she just figured something.

`` What now… `` Said Nami.

`` You're already in love! I should have known that! Who is it? `` Asked Nojiko.

`` What! `` Shouted Nami with a little blush on her cheeks.

`` So who is it? Come on tell your big sister. Is it a member of your crew? Luffy? Sanji? Usopp? Zoro? `` When Nojiko bring the name of Zoro in her enumeration she saw a big blush on her sister cheeks.

`` What are you saying?! `` Said Nami.

`` Oh whatever, forget it. `` Said Nojiko. So her little sister have feeling for Zoro…

In the port.

`` Hey I see a ship! `` Screamed a guy.

`` You must be mistaken; no one will be that stupid to be sailing in those conditions. ```Said an old man.

`` No, no! I see him too! `` Said another one.

`` Oh! You're right! `` Say the older man.

The man on the ship finally was on land. Peoples came to help him.

`` Hey man! I'm on Cocoyashi Island? `` Asked the stranger.

`` Yes you're! But how could you be sailing in those conditions? `` Said a man.

`` I'm looking for someone named Nami. Do you know where I can find her? `` Asked the stranger.

`` What business do you have with Nami? `` Asked a man.

`` Genzo-san. `` Said the older man.

`` I'm Zoro, a member of the Mugiwara-crew. `` Said Zoro.

End of chapter 6

To be continued…

I hope that you liked it. Shared, reviewed, liked. Have a good day. I love you all.


	8. Chapter 7

Sorry for being late, school group project.

The flashback continues. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Chapter 7

At Nami's house.

They continue to talk, telling story to each other, talking about the mikan plantation. Nojiko tells her about the first time Genzo saw her wanted poster. Nami laught, but Nojiko knew that something was missing in her little sister's heart.

Suddenly they heard some noise and thought it was the wind, but the second time they clearly heard someone knock at the door. The two sister look at each other.

`` Who could it be? `` Asked Nojiko to her sister somehow a little worried.

`` I don't know. I'm going to see. `` Answered Nami who got up from the couch and went to open the door.

She opened the door and she didn't believe what she saw. She had supposed it might have been Genzo or someone from the town or a pirate or the Marine but not the person who was standing in front of her.

`` Yo. `` Said a nonchalant Zoro.

`` Zoro! `` She said trying to sound as calm as possible.

Sometime passed and she just couldn't believe, she must be dreaming or something like that.

`` So… Are you going to let me in or we're going to stand here all the night, you inside and me in the rain? `` Finally said Zoro.

`` Yeah! Come in. `` She replyed. Zoro went in the house.

`` Since everything's okay, I will be going. `` Said Genzo who was also there.

`` Wait Genzo I'm coming with you! `` Said Nojiko who grabbed her coat while leaving.

`` Nojiko! `` Said Nami.

`` Bye Nami! `` Said her sister who was weaving at her.

Nami closed the door. And looked at Zoro, he hasn't change a bit since last time.

`` How have you been? `` Said Zoro who was making himself at home.

`` Good and you? And what are you doing here? `` Answered then asked Nami.

`` I'm fine thanks. And for your second question, I'm here because I… `` Said Zoro who was trying to find a good answer.

`` Because you're lost? `` Asked Nami.

`` Yeah! That's right, I'm lost! `` Answered Zoro trying to sound the most convincing.

`` Okay… `` Said Nami.

She didn't believe him, Zoro always denie the fact that he gets lost. It sounds fishy. Anyway he was there.

`` Nami, can I stay for the night after that I will leave? `` Asked Zoro.

`He won't stay here…`thought a disappointed Nami.

`` Yes of course! But where are you going? `` Asked Nami who was curious.

`` I don't know maybe I'm going to stay in a hotel or leave to go back to my village. `` Said Zoro.

`` There's not a single hotel here and you must be kidding to want to set sail in this temperature! `` Exclaimed Nami.

``Oh… And what do you mean about the temperature it won't last forever, right? `` Asked Zoro.

`` The temperature will be like that for a long time. `` Answered Nami.

`` Oh… `` Said Zoro who was now thinking.

`` You know Zoro, you could stay at my house I have a guestroom. `` Said Nami.

`` Really it won't bother you! Wait how much are you going to charge me? `` Asked now a worried Zoro.

`` Nothing at all! `` Said Nami.

`` Ok, anyway thank you. `` Said Zoro with a big smile.

Nami blush, she had missed that smile.

Nami decided it was time to go to bed because he must be tired after his day. Nami showed him around the house: the bathroom, his room, her bedroom. She told him goodnight and went to her bedroom. Zoro took a shower and went to his bedroom.

In Zoro's bedroom.

The clothes that he had brought with him in his bag were dried. He took off his shirt and put another pant on. He was now lying on the bed and he thought about how Nami hasn't change since last time but still something had change. `Was she that beautiful? `Thought Zoro. When he was in Shimotsuki village in his master dojo, his heart was beating faster when he thought about her; he had decided to talk about this to his master. His master told him that he must go see her and he will understand. He also told him to not tell her about his heart, he didn't understand why but it was his master he must be right.

During the time that he was on the sea, he almost passed out because of a wave but he didn't, Nami face had suddenly appear and it gave him force to keep going.

With this last thought he falls asleep.

In the morning.

Nami was making breakfast, she had a beautiful dream last night, Zoro was staying at her house, but it was a dream. When she woke up she went to the kitchen and start making a lot of pancakes, she didn't know why. She thought that maybe Nojiko was coming for breakfast and that's why she was making a lot of pancakes, but still…

Zoro woke up and smell something, it smells really good. He stood up and went to the kitchen. He saw Nami, she was cooking, he couldn't see her face, he had her back in front of him. She was wearing a short and a loss tank top, it must be her pyjamas. She had a lot of bed hair. But she was still beautiful… Hein what did he just thought.

Nami suddenly turn back and saw Zoro in front of her. So it wasn't a dream. Wait what. She was still in her pyjamas and so was he. She blushes and saw Zoro who was also blushing.

`` Good morning! `` She finally managed to say.

`` Morning. `` Said Zoro.

`` You had a good night? `` She asked.

`` Uh… Yes… And you? `` Replied Zoro.

`` Yes thanks! Uh… I'm making pancakes this morning. `` Said Nami.

`` Oh cool! `` Said Zoro.

Nami continue her cooking. Zoro start looking around he saw a picture of her, her sister and her mother. A lot of pictures of the crew, pictures of her and Vivi. The two ships, peoples that they had met during their journey: Kaya, Apis, Laboon, the peoples for Skypea, Water 7, Caimie, the starfish, Hachi, the crew of the guy who looked like the curly cook, Ace, the crew of Lola, the old men from where she was staying for two years, the mermaid princess, the kids from Punk Hazard, Law with our crew, Law's crew with us, the animals from Zou island and other pictures. Ah, another picture of the crew but this one was the last one they took. Damn she have a lot of pictures she must miss the crew.

He then looked at Nami who was dressing the table and put their plate on the table.

`` Zoro! It's time to eat. `` She said.

They were sitting in front of each other; Nami was waiting for Zoro's reation.

`` Miam! It's really good! `` Said Zoro who still had food in his mouth.

`` I'm happy! Uh, I mean of course it's good. `` Said Nami.

The two of them asked each other about what were they doing since the last time they had seen each other. Nami asked Zoro if he had news from the other, he replies that he didn't and ask Nami if she did. She Answer that she keep in touch with Robin.

After breakfast they washed the dishes together, they were laughing. Zoro thought if it could always be like that, what he didn't know was that Nami had the same thought. They looked at each other at the same time and blushed.

Nami went to take a shower and do the things she had to do and change into à short long-sleeved gray dress. Her hairs were in a high ponytail.

Then it was Zoro's turn in the bathroom. He wore a blue jean with a black hoodie.

Nami was reading a love novel. Zoro took a mystery novel and sat next to her. It surprised her, it was the first time she saw Zoro read a novel, then she remember that in the library in the Sunny, Zoro had a section to him.

The day went like that, she made lunch, they talked about what they were reading, after lunch Nami washed the dishes and Zoro take a long nap. Zoro woke up and asked Nami who was still reading her novel if he could train, she said he could if he didn't bother her. Everything was like it had always been like that. After his training he went to take a shower because she said that if he wanted to keep training tomorrow he had to take a shower after because he stank a lot. Zoro murmured things like ``sea witch`` ```bossy witch`` or ``bossy sea witch``.

When he came back dinner was almost ready and it was really good. They talked about all and nothing. They washed the dishes.

``Hey Zoro! Are you ready for a drinking contest? `` She said.

Zoro grin.

They drank; they drank a lot maybe too much because Nami was a little too happy and had a little bit of difficulty to walk correctly. When she went out of the bathroom, Nami was still drunk and she suddenly fall on her knee, Zoro rushed to her side to see if she was alright and she was laughing. Zoro looked at her and before even realize what was going on, she falls on him.

`` Hey Nami! `` Said Zoro. No reply. He looked at her face and saw that she fell asleep. He grabs her like a princess and went to her bedroom. He laid her on her bed, sat next to her and thought that she was cute when she was sleeping. He was going to leave when he heard something.

`` Don't leave me alone… `` He heard her. He looked at her again and saw that she was talking in her sleep. A tear falls on her cheek, Zoro realised why she was so happy when he arrived, she was feeling alone.

`` I'm never going to leave you alone ever again. `` He whispered to her.

He left the room and went to his bedroom and falls asleep.

To be continued…

End of chapter 7.

I hope that you liked it. Review, post, do nothing and pass a great day and week.

Bye


	9. Chapter 8

Hey! How are you? I'm fine and I hope that you are. I'm in a big rush for the next two weeks… Anyway, we're still in the flashback part.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and the song.

Oh! And by the way the title of this fanfiction is the name of one of the song of the band The Carpenters, they're amazing, old but amazing!

Chapter 8

Flashback…

The next day, in the mid-afternoon, at Nami's house.

Zoro was training but not like he normally does. He kept thinking about Nami said in her sleep yesterday, he looked at her she wore a boho short white and pink dress and she was baking a pie. She was singing a song, it was not the first time that he heard her singing, he always thought that she had a beautiful voice and still has.

(The Carpenters, Close to you)

Why do birds suddenly appear

Every time you are near?

Just like me, they long to be

Close to you

Why do stars fall down from the sky

Every time you walk by?

Just like me, they long to be

Close to you

On the day that you were born the angels

Got together

And decided to create dream come true

So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair

And golden starlight in your eyes of blue

She stopped and put the pie in the oven, after that she sat on the couch and start reading her novel. Zoro kept training and thought that Nami was focusing on reading, but she wasn't.

She kept looking at him and well she thought that he was sexy. She always thought that we was when he was doing his training on the Sunny, but now it was different, her heart beats faster than usual.

The day went like that, she gets her pie out of the oven, it was smelling real good and she start making dinner, ``onigiri`` his favourite meal and they drank sake. They talked about all and nothing.

Theirs days went like this a week passed, ten two weeks and before they realized it a month passed. Nojiko and Genzo went to Nami's house a lot, Nojiko went to say ``hi`` to her sister but also to check if something had happened between the two of them. Genzo, him, he wanted to make sure everything was okay.

Before they knew it the two of them start growing feeling for each other but they didn't want to confess because they were afraid of the reaction off the other. But one night something happened…

Zoro was still awake, he kept thinking about his sensei's words and his feeling for Nami. He decide to check if Nami was asleep or not, maybe to chat with her if she was and if she was not he would just watch her sleeping for a minute or two.

He went to her room, open her door, the lights was off and he thought that she was sleeping but something was off… Her window was open; it was a full moon, wait a minute, she never slept with the window open, he check her bed and she was not there. He started to panicked; one of her blanket was missing. His imagination went wild; she might have been kidnapped or worst… He ran outside of the house, looked around and he didn't saw her. He was really worried and he saw feet traces. He decided to follow it and saw something.

``Nami!`` Said a surprised Zoro.

``Oh Zoro! `` Replied Nami.

She was laying on a blanket and was watching the sky.

``Damn Nami! You got me worried! What are you doing here? `` Asked Zoro.

`` Oh, I'm only watching the stars and the moon; it has been a long time since we were able to watch it. `` Said Nami.

`` Ah okay… Well if everything's alright all be going. `` Said Zoro.

But before he leaves, Nami took his arm.

``Stay here, with me please… `` Asked him Nami who was looking straight into his eyes.

He lets a sight and lay next to her.

Sometimes passed and Nami finally said.

`` Hey Zoro, thank you… `` Said Nami.

`` Hein why's that? I should be the one to thank you! `` Told her Zoro.

`` No, I'm the one, because you know Zoro, even if I was back in my hometown, I felt alone. So thank you. `` Replied Nami.

The two of them stayed silent and Zoro saw that she was freezing. He brings her closer to his body and her head was now resting on his shoulder and her back was facing him.

`` Zoro! What are you doing? `` Asked Nami who was blushing.

`` You're freezing… `` Answered a calm Zoro.

`` Oh thanks… `` She said.

A pregnant pause passed.

`` I will never leave you alone. `` He said with a serious but calm voice.

She smiled.

`` You promise? `` Nami asked to him.

`` Yes, I promise. `` Said Zoro.

Nami decided that to prove his words she was going to tell him how she feels about him.

`` Zoro? `` Said Nami.

``Yes? `` Said Zoro.

She turns around to face him.

`` I love you. `` She finally said.

Zoro didn't believe it, no, it couldn't be real, but that's what she just said. He decided to share his feeling too.

`` I love you too Nami, really much. `` He said and bringing her closer to him more.

He stoled her lips and kissed her.

She was surprised and kissed him back. The two of them shared a long kiss and fall asleep outside, in each other's arm.

They were in love.

To be continued…

End of chapter 8.

I know it was short, but I hope that you like it. Anyway have a great week bye-bye. See you next time. Like, follow, comments and/or keep enjoying it.


	10. Chapter 9

Hello! How have you been? I know that I rushed the last chapter with all the love thing, but you have to understand that what I'm writing it's not about how they fall in love but what they are now.

Anyway we're still in the flashback.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Chapter 9.

Flashback.

It has been a month since that night. Everything had went well... yeah… Genzo was not really happy of their relationship and he didn't hide it. Nojiko was glad that her sister was smiling again.

Zoro was starting to think about opening a dojo in the village, like his master. Nami thought it was a great idea and she knew a good place near their house. Yes, their house.

He was in love with her and for the first time in his life he somehow wanted to settle down and be by her side forever.

She was in love with him, truly in love. She had no fear, she wanted to protect him the way that she could.

She wrote many letters to Robin and Vivi. She really missed them too, but Robin was in Ohara doing research and Vivi was the princess of Alabasta so it was difficult to go see them.

Time passed and one month then two months has passed. Zoro was sure of something he wanted to pass the rest of his life with the navigator. He wrote a later to his master, to tell him about everything, he got a reply some weeks after. In the letter his master had suggested him to ask her to marry him. How he asked her was something that no one would have except of a man who is proposing, but well it was Zoro.

Zoro was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the letter for the first time. Genzo was sitting in front of him and Nami and her sister were in the kitchen cleaning the dishes. He finished reading it and put it on the table, takes a breath and said.

`` Hey Nami! Would you marry me? `` Asked Zoro.

Genzo choked while drinking his coffee, Nojiko looked at her sister, who just said: `` Yes``

`` Cool`` Replied Zoro.

`` What? `` Shouted Genzo.

Zoro and Nami looked at him.

`` I refuse! Nami you can't marry him! And you… You didn't even ask me for her hand! `` Said Genzo.

``Oh right… I forgot… Can I have her hand since she love me? `` Asked Zoro with a smile.

One month after that it was the big day, it was a simple ceremony with everyone from the village. They had tried to contact their crew mates but the only person they were able to reach was Robin who couldn't come but wish them the best. Vivi also couldn't come…

Nami was wearing a simple white dress and the ceremony was also simple. Zoro's sensei came; it was the first time that he met Nami in real life.

They had written their own: Zoro was the first one to start.

``I have found my home here in your arms

Nowhere else on earth I'd really rather be

Life waits for us, share it with me

The best is about to be

So much is left for us to see

When I hold you

Because

Hope was all I had until you came

Maybe you can't see how much you mean to me

You were the dawn breaking the night

The promise of morning light

Filling the world surrounding me

When I hold you

And I will always do ``

Nami let a tear fall down from her eyes.

It was Nami's turn:

``Let me be the one you run to

Let me be the one you come to

When you need someone to turn to

Let me be the one

To set things right

When this whole world's turned upside down

For love and understanding, to find a quiet place

For silent understanding, a loving touch

Come to me when things go wrong

Because I love you ``

At the end Genzo told Zoro that he could kiss the bride.

Zoro and Nami shared a passionate kiss.

During the reception they all made a speech and then it was time for the first dance.

(Carpenters, We've only just begun)

We've only just begun to live,

White lace and promises

A kiss for luck and we're on our way.

We've just begun.

Before the rising sun we fly,

So many roads to choose

We start out walking and learn to run.

And yes, We've just begun.

Sharing horizons that are new to us,

Watching the signs along the way,

Talking it over just the two of us,

Working together day to day

Together.

And when the evening comes we smile,

So much of life ahead

We'll find a place where there's room to grow,

And yes, We've just begun.

`` I love you Nami…`` Said Zoro during their dance.

`` I love you too`` Said Nami.

`` Nami, we truly have only just begun `` Said Zoro.

Nami didn't replied but just smile…

They didn't have a real honeymoon because they stay on the island. Weeks passed, Zoro finally opened his dojo and Nami had something really important to tell him.

Nami came to his dojo, the students were taking a break and she had brought him apart of the group.

`` What's it? `` Asked Zoro to his wife.

``Zoro I must tell you something really important. `` Said Nami to a Zoro who start worrying about what she was going to tell you.

`` Zoro, I'm pregnant. `` Said Nami.

A minute passed and no reaction. But suddenly Zoro took her in his arm and hug her strongly.

`` I'm going to become a father! `` Finally said Zoro.

`` Yes!`` Said a now crying Nami.

 **End of flashback.**

To be continued…

End of chapter 9.

Hey I hope that you all enjoy and so I decide to go back in the real time of the story.

Pass a good week. (Carpenters, forever!)

Review or not but don't stop reading. Thanks again for everything. So, see you next time.


	11. Chapter 10

Hello! How have you been? So we're now leaving the flashback. They passed Reverse Mountain, the next island will be…

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Chapter 10

It has been four days since they passed Reverse Mountain and they will soon reach Whiskey Peak. They strangely have not met a marine ship yet. And for the pirates ships they were probably afraid of them. The temperature was good. During the late afternoon Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Nobu and Kina were fishing. Kina was jealous that her brother was able to catch more and bigger fish compare to her… Franky joined them sometime later. Robin and Brook were enjoying a cup of tea. Nami was checking the weather and the log post. Zoro and Sanji were… They were fighting again, this time it was because Sanji had flirt with Nami a little bit too much and Zoro had got angry at him for flirting with HIS wife. The last time it was because Zoro and Nami were arguing and Zoro had called her a devil witch and Sanji told him that he shouldn't call a lady and especially Nami that way.

Nami suddenly saw something.

``Guys! I see Cactus Island! `` Shouted Nami to the crew who was now all looking at her.

``Cactus Island? `` Asked Luffy who didn't know what it was but he was still exited to go to another island.

`` The island where we met Vivi, Whiskey Peak. `` Said Usopp to his captain.

`` Oh! Don't remember… `` Said Luffy.

It was after dinner, that they were now on the island. They were all excited about going to Whiskey Peak. But when they were in the village there was nothing, but really nothing on it. No more bar, not a single pirate hunter, nobody. Robin told them that since the city was somehow owned by Baroque Work and that they didn't exist anymore, of course the island would somehow die. They were all disappointed especially Zoro and Sanji. Zoro for the sake and Sanji for the girls.

They came back to the ship and Luffy decided to throw a party. Sanji started to prepare food and Brook was playing music. At some points Zoro and Nami took their children in their arms and bring them to their beds. After that they went to bed and shared a passionate night.

Nami fall asleep faster than usual and she was resting on his chest. Zoro hadn't got a lot of sleep lately. Because if Nami wasn't waking him up to asked him to get her a mikan milkshake at 2:00 am, she waking him up because of the odd dream that she had and start telling him about it. Nami was in her ten weeks of pregnancy so it was normal, it was even better compare to their first baby. When Nobu was in her belly she was asking so many things at strange hours. At this thought he falls asleep.

The next morning all the crew were at the dining room except Sanji who was serving and the two kids, by the time that Sanji had served everyone Nobu and Kina were still not there.

``I'm going to wake them up, start eating. `` Said Nami who stand up and went to the room of her children.

Damn, it was strange usually they're the first one awake after Luffy of course. She knock at the door.

`` Nobu, Kina, are you awake? `` Asked Nami, no answer. They were probably asleep; after all they went to bed later than usual yesterday. She opened the door and to the side of the bed where her two children were sleeping on.

`` Nobu, Kina. `` She whispered to them. Still no answer, she passed her hand in the hair of Kina, she was shocked, and she then quickly put her hand on the forehead of Nobu. They had a high temperature.

In the kitchen.

They were all eating, talking; Luffy took the food in the plates of his nakama. Suddenly, they all stop eating; they heard Nami screamed the name of Zoro. Zoro rushed outside of the room and went to the room of Nobu and Kina. Less than one minute passed, it was now Zoro's turn to screamed Chopper's name.

In the bedroom.

Chopper came in and saw the two parents, his two friends by the side of their children. Chopper came and took the temperature of the two children. `It's high` Thought Chopper.

``Chopper? `` Asked Zoro worried for his children.

``They have fever. Bring them to my room I will take care of them there and try to found what they have. `` Answered Chopper.

Zoro took Nobu and Nami took Kina and went to Chopper's room. In the room, they put the children on a bed. Chopper then asked them if they could leave the room so he wouldn't be disturb during the tests, they wanted to stay but they finally agreed and left the room.

When they left the room their crewmates were standing in front of them. They didn't have to explain what was going on, it seems like they all already knew it.

One hour passed and Chopper asked them to come in. Zoro and Nami sit on the two chairs in front of Chopper.

Zoro didn't like what he saw his two kids looked even worse than when they left the room and Chopper looked nervous.

`` Zoro, Nami… Nobu and Kina… `` Said Chopper, who was trying to find the right words.

`` Chopper! `` Cut him Zoro.

`` Nobu and Kina catch a severe virus. `` Said Chopper.

``But they will be okay; they are going to heal fast, right? `` Asked an anxious Nami.

`` It's a really rare disease, the chance to survive are really low. `` Said Chopper.

`` What? `` Said Nami with a trembling voice, she was shaking and she start crying.

They didn't want to believe it, it couldn't be true. Why them? Why? How could it be? Their world was completely shattered. Zoro was trying to be strong but it was easiest to say. He wanted to be strong for her, for Nobu and for Kina, but also for him. He put his hand around Nami's waist and brings her closer to him.

`` Chopper if it's an illness they must be something to help them, cure them. `` Said Zoro who was trying not to sound too optimist or too sad.

``In fact, yes there's. It's a flower. `` Replied Chopper to his nakama.

``Do you have it with you? Or can we buy it? Or it's on an island? `` Said Nami with a little bit more hope.

`` I don't have it and we can't buy it. It's a really rare flower that grows only in some particular islands. `` Said Chopper.

Suddenly Robin came in the room, with a medical book in her arm.

`` Chopper-san, (she opened the book) the flower that you're talking about, could it be this one? `` She said while pointing the picture of a flower in a book.

``Yes it's! `` Said Chopper.

`` Where it's? `` Suddenly asked Zoro.

`` On Little Garden. `` Answered Robin with a calm voice.

``It's the next island `` Exclaimed Nami.

`` How long until we reached the island? `` Asked Zoro to Nami.

``I don't know it might depend of the temperature and wind. `` Said Nami.

`` Chopper! How much time do we have? `` Asked Zoro to the reindeer.

``I don't know a week or two maximum…`` Said Chopper.

Robin, after discussing the situation, went outside with Chopper to tell the rest of the crew the situation, leaving the family alone.

To be continued…

End of chapter 10.

Sorry for my late upload, I have a ton of real excuse. Last week it was the Superbowl and at my home Football is a religion, I had to read a novel, helping my family to get ready for the Superbowl. Then this weekend, I didn't have school on Friday, but I went to see a play Thursday with my school after that we had a big party at school, outside (so cold), for my year, so when I came back I was tired. Friday I had homework to do and I had to get to bed early because Saturday I went with my mother and my friend and her mother shopping for our Prom dress, I bought it (so beautiful) and so it was my weekend. See you next time and take care of yourself.

Bye


	12. Chapter 11

Hello! How have you been? Last chapter, we discover that Nobu and Kina were ill and that the crew must go to Little Garden to found a flower that could heal them. They have less than two weeks until it could be too late…

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece (of course)

Chapter 11

Four days had already past and no sight of Little Garden. Nobu and Kina were getting worst and Chopper was afraid that it might be too late when they will reach Little Garden, but he didn't tell this to their parent. Chopper was also worried about Nami.

Zoro and Nami were always by the side of their children, if they had to leave the room it was not for too long. Nami hadn't slept for a long time and Chopper was worried that it could be bad for the baby and for her. Zoro, Chopper, Robin and also Sanji were begging her to go to sleep but she wasn't listening. So Chopper sometimes put a sleeping pill in her tea cup that Sanji made. However, each time she was sleeping she would wake up screaming and crying because she had a nightmare involving Nobu and Kina.

Robin was always in the library joined by Chopper searching in books about the sickness and the flower that would heal them and where they could find it or if there was another alternative. They had found nothing at all…

`` Chopper-bros! Robin-sis! Have you found something? `` Asked Franky who just came in the library. Robin closed her eyes and shook her head.

`` No, nothing at all… `` Answered Robin.

`` They're getting worst every day, I'm afraid that it might already be too late… `` Said Chopper who was trying not to cry.

`` Do they know? `` Asked Franky.

``No I didn't tell them, I don't know if I should or not but if I do I don't know how to tell them. `` Answered Chopper with a trembling voice.

Suddenly, they heard Brook voice who was in the crow nest.

`` Guys, I see ships from the Marine! `` Shouted Brook.

Everybody, except from the little family, was standing in front of the Marine ships waiting for someone to do something. Smoker and Tashigi show up.

``Straw-hats Pirates surrender to us, if you do not we will have none other choice than to attack! `` Shouted Tashigi.

``Never `` Replied Luffy.

``Than we will have to attack! `` Said Tashigi.

``You can't `` Shouted Luffy with a lot of confidence like all of his crewmates.

``Why's that! `` Finally replied Smoker who has not said a word until now.

``We have two sick children and a pregnant woman on board! `` Said Robin with a calm but powerfull voice.

``If you have civil on board, hand them to us! `` Told them Tashigi.

Suddenly the sound of heavy boots walking toward the crew could be heard, the air couldn't get heavier, and it was somehow scary and desperate at the same time. The man was now standing in front of his crew.

Tashigi couldn't believe that it was the same man that was known as the best swordsman in the world, no it couldn't be him. She had known him at first to be the dangerous pirate hunter, then from someone who was not wroth to hold Wado Ichimonji to an idiot and finally the greatest swordsman in the world. But the man in front of her was someone who looked tired…

``We can't hand you those kids because they're mine and the pregnant woman is my wife. `` Said Zoro with a furious looked.

Sometimes passes.

`` But let us go without a fight`` Said Zoro who was now on his knee and bow `` I'm begging you to let us go, my children are really sick and we have to reach a certain island to heal them. So please right now don't see me as the pirate but as the father who wants to help his children. ``

Every straw-hats follow after Zoro and bow.

Smoker looked at them and sight. Turned around and walked away.

`` Smoker-taicho! `` Said Tashigi.

`` We didn't saw them… `` Said Smoker.

``Thanks! `` Shouted Zoro.

`` But it's only this time. `` Said Smoker.

As they left Tashigi sai to her captain: ``Thank you… ``

``Why's that? `` Asked Smoker to his lieutenant.

``Because I would not have been able to attack them… `` Answered Tashigi.

Sometimes laters

Zoro was sitting by Nami's side. She didn't move when the Marines came, she just asked Zoro to go and took care of what was going on… Even when Luffy announced that they could finally saw Little Garden. She looked so tired. Zoro was getting anxious for the baby it wasn't good for a pregnant woman not to rest… He was scared that it happens again, like the time when they…

Nobu suddenly cough, Zoro was now out of his daydreaming. He starts coughing blood, Nami looked at him and Zoro understood. He rushed outside and call for for Chopper meant that all their crewmates came along with him. Chopper started checking at Nobu then Kina just to be sure and realized that it was time to told the truth to Nami and Zoro.

`` Zoro, Nami go in your bedroom I have something to tell you. Robin will check on them… `` Said Chopper.

``Ok `` Replied Zoro. Nami didn't want but finally gave up and follow them in the same time Robin came in the room.

In their bedroom.

Zoro and Nami were standing in front of Chopper. The atmosphere was heavy.

`` Nami and you Zoro should sit before I start talking… `` Said Chopper.

``No it's okay we will stay up. `` Replied Nami before Zoro could say anything.

`` What I'm going to say is not going to be easy. But I have to do it. Their health condition is going worst by the days and by worst I mean that I didn't expect to be so soon. `` Said Chopper.

`` Chopper wh…what are you trying to tell us `` Asked a nervous Nami.

`` They don't have much time left… `` Answered Chopper.

``What! No! No, we're almost there! You're lying! Lying! `` Screamed Nami then finally collapsed in the arm of her husband.

`` Chopper, we will find this stupid flower and you will be able to heal my two wonderful children, my wife will be happy again and we will soon welcome our third one! Okay? `` Said Zoro to Chopper and also to himself.

To be continued.

Sorry for the late upload. A lot of excuse, a lot of problem. Well anyway I hope that you liked it. Like, subscride anyway enjoyed it.

Anyway ``You go Glen Coco!``


	13. Chapter 12

**Author notes: Hey it's been a long-time! How are you! Did you pass a good Easter break! Me yes! I'm really excited in 5 days (6 april) I will have my answer for my inscription in Cegep (it's a Quebec thing) (Cegep is a school after high school but before university and you study there at least 2 years if you want to go to university). During this month I celebrate the birthday of two of my good friends, I went to the sugar shack with my school like each year, we will soon start a project in my communication class (it's an option class that we can take) we will make, in a team of 4 the teacher let my team be a team of 5 persons, a short movie. I also went to a conference for Oxfam Quebec and I celebrate Easter with my family. Anyway here we go!**

 **I made a mistake in chapter 3 I wrote that Nami was about 1 month pregnant (4 weeks) but then in chapter 5 (1 day and 2 hours after chapter 3) I wrote that she was 6 weeks pregnant and finally in chapter 10 (1 months and 4 days after chapter 6) I wrote that she was 10 weeks pregnant… So let's say she's 10 weeks and four days (chapter 11) pregnant. By the way sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece (Duh)!**

Chapter 12

The crew have separated the crew in team of two. Luffy with Brook, Franky with Usopp and the giants, Robin and Chopper had stayed with Nami and the kids on the Sunny, and finally Sanji with Zoro. Chopper told them everything they need to know and they left. Each team carried a baby Den den mushi so they could get in touch. And no news…

 **Luffy and Brook team.**

``Luffy-san have you found anything yet? `` asked Brook who was searching in the grass for the flower.

`` Nah… `` Answered Luffy who was looking in the grass.

`` I hope we will find it at time… `` Confessed Brook.

It was the same for Franky and Usopp and the giants… Sanji and Zoro's side was silent, no one of them talked they were really focusing in their task of finding the flower. Sanji turn his head to see how Zoro was and he felt sadness built inside of him for his rival but also nakama. No matter how much he hated him but also envied for being with his Nami, he didn't want to be at his place, he didn't want to know the feeling of being afraid for the live of his children. No men in the world should felt that. He knew that Zoro would stay strong in front of his crewmates and his family for the sake of «name and the children but now that they were not here with them, he wanted to know how long Zoro will kept his stone face on, how long will it takes for his mask to break… He had the feeling that they will never find the damn flower and that it was already too late for Nobu and Kina… He thought that it was maybe the best for Zoro to go to Nami and the children's side for the last moments that they had, but how to tell him that…

Sanji stood ups and went to Zoro's side. He puts his hand on his friend shoulder and said: `` Go back to the ship…``

`` What the heck! `` replied Zoro who kept searching for the flower, `` I won't leave! And why should I? ``

There comes the moments that he was the most afraid of… to tell the truth to Zoro.

`` Go to your children's side and your wife's side. `` He ordered, he didn't want to argue with him, he even called Nami Zoro's wife, it was the first time since the beginning of the trip. `` They need you. ``

Zoro was stubborn and didn't say anything back and just kept doing what he was doing.

`` Damn it Marimo! You will regret it if you don't go back to their side, they need you right now and probably for the last time! `` He shouted to the stupid swordsman and already regrets it but decided to keep going because he needed to face the reality. `` Nami will need you when it will happen and you know that they don't have much time left. ``

Before he could even blink Zoro had stood up and grabbed Sanji by the collar.

`` Don't you think that I know that but you know what I would truly regret is that I gave up and stopped searching for the fucking flower! `` Shouted Zoro who was looking at Sanji with cold eyes.

`` Marimo… `` Said Sanji, Zoro let him go and turn his back so that their two backs were facing each other's.

Minutes that had seems like hours passed until…

`` Two years ago Nami and I discover that she was pregnant`` Said Zoro.

`Huh` thought Sanji.

`` But one night, Nami, who went to beds earlier then me, started screaming because of the pain and I rushed to our bedroom and I will always remember… Then blood flowed between her legs and stained the bed sheets. `` Said Zoro who was now shaking.

Sanji was starting to felt sick and sad for his two friends who had already been through a lot.

`` Nami was six months when she had her miscarriage. She still has nightmares of that day and now that she's pregnant she's afraid of it happening again.

`` I'm sorry for your lost but still…`` Sanji was cut by Zoro.

`` I still regret the fact that I was not able to look for the doctor because of the temperature and that I didn't want to leave my love alone. So if I don't keep looking for the flower I know that I will hate myself forever… `` Said Zoro.

`` Let's keep searching then. `` Shouted Sanji.

Zoro stopped shaking and the two of them went back to their work. Sanji had gained confident and was working really hard when suddenly Zoro told him: `` Thanks man for your concern and don't you dare tell anyone in the ship what I told you not even Nami. ``

`` You don't have to tell me…`` Said Sanji.

Two hours passed and not a single flower found, they started to lose hope once again. Chopper knew that each minute were precious…

 **In the room were the children and Nami were…**

Nami kept looking at her sick children praying god to keep them safe and keep them alive. Her thought were interrupted by the whines of Nobu.

`` Nobu what is it? `` She asked with a somehow calm voice.

`` Mama I love you. `` Said Nobu.

`` Me too…`` Said Nami.

`` Ma? `` Said Nobu

`` Yes `` Replied Nami.

`` Tell daddy that I love him and I grateful of everything the two of you did for us… `` Said Nobu.

`` Nobu what are you saying? `` Asked a worried Nami.

`` If I'm not here when he cames back, tell him that. Okay? `` Asked Nobu.

`` You're going to tell him that yourself young man! `` Replied a furious Nami.

`` Ma, but if I don't make it… `` Tried to say Nobu who was cut by Nami.

`` What is that way of thinking, you're going to heal, like your sister will too, and you're going to tell him. `` Said Nami with the same tone as before. `` Did I make myself clear?`` She asked him.

`` Yes Ma… `` he answered with his shaking voice and tear falls down to his cheek before Nami catch it.

`` Good. `` Said Nami.

Suddenly the Den den mushi start ringing she took the call.

`` Hello? `` Answered Nami.

`` Nami-sis! We find it! Usopp find it we're coming back! `` Said Franky who then hung up.

 **To be continued.**

Chapter 12 check, I hope that you like it and will pass a good day. Sorry for the spelling and grammatical mistakes. And don't forget: `` On Wednesdays, we wear pink! ``


End file.
